King and Queen
by Angelic Shadow123
Summary: Lisanna has brainwashed Fairytail. Who is going to stick up for Lucy and why? Watch as Lucy and her mate travel and train to become the King and Queen, the King and Queen of... . First story Read & Review
1. Jealousy

Lucy's Pov

* * *

><p>I stared at my friends,they were enjoying themselves without me. Lisanna. That name taste foul in my mouth she brought me pain she has lied and slandered my name everyone is almost expecting me to just leave the guild. I not that weak I may hold my heart in my hand but I can hold emotion back you don't live with an money hungrey father for most of your life and not learn to hide your emotions. You don't go through hell and back with a guild that proclaims that nakama mean everything they would sell their soul to the devil swear to every thing on Earthland that nakama will never be left behind then what about me?<p>

"Lu-chan,LU-CHAN", someone screamed. I was lost in thought it took awhile for me to recognize Levy-chan "what is it Levy-chan", I asked. "Their coming towards you" Levy wispered. I then look up to see Lisanna,Erza, and Gray coming towards me "Lucy can we talk to you" Erza questioned "Yea sure chat away" I replied "You seem to be lacking in the magic department,Lisanna has been in a magic-less world for 2 years, what is your excuse?" She said. "Well when ever we are fighting enemies you guys wipe them out and I mostly never have a chance to fight so I'm not gaining any experiance my excuse is I just started magic when did you start when you were what 9 or 11 years old"I replied sarcasticly " You know what I'm trying to act nicely but you leave me no other choice your off the team"Erza said haughtily "," Isn't that Natsu's decision the team is called Team Natsu for a reason" ,"Well Natsu isn't here so since he isn't we as the rest of the team are making decisions" Gray said " Ok I will leave the team also Lisanna good luck with them they go over-board with missions it get tiring" I said through clenched teeth. "Don't worry bitch I'm not weak like you", " Well that was uncalled for" I say. I knew my time with Fairytail was limited but wow 1 year was really short. I start to walk towards the guild doors when-

*Bam*

*Authors note * First story sorry it short plz R&R mostly review. I may update tomorrow depending


	2. Threats and Natsu?

***Last** **time***

*Bam*

* * *

><p>The chair hit Lucy's head <span>All<span> movement inthe guild stopped… Gray someone who never intentionally*besides natsu, lyon etc.* threw a chair at Lucy someone who they thought he considered his little sister. The tension was thick,you could cut it with a knife Gray stood there huffing and Lucy stood stood still for a minute before tears started to run down her face then blood mixed in from her wound, the guild looked horrified finally Levy ran foward to her friend before she passed out from blood loss or a concussion.

* * *

><p><strong>-Levy's<strong> **POV-**

Lu-chan slumped against me her weight almost pulled me down but Gajeel steadied me I turned around with Lu-chan around me soulder passed out and screamed at Gray " What The Fuck Why Would You Do This To Your Nakama." The guild stared at me I had never cursed before, they assumed I never knew about curse words but I knew about books that should of never been sold to a cute girl like me. I passed Lucy to Gajeel walked up to Gray and bitch-slapped him. Mira stood up and said in a dark voice "If I don't see someone helping Levy with Lucy I will revoke you ever eating or drinking in Fairytail again" every member practically tried to grab Lucy out of Gajeel's arms and sprint to the infirmary so they coud still eat but Gajeel had a strong grip on Lucy and walked up to the infirmary with little trouble I layed Lucy on the bed and wrapped bandages on her head, she unexpectendly shot up and her face contorted into pain…and then I knew she was broken physically,mentally,and emotionally.

* * *

><p>When Levy walked out of the imfirmary mostly everyone asked her questions on Lucy's condition but Levy just ignored them and left the guild with Gajeel but not before checking on Mira who fainted while muttering " blue-haired red-eyed babies and black haired hazel-eyed babies" Levy and Gajeel were definantly blushing as they exited the guild.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Lucy's Pov-<strong>

I woke up screaming my body smelled of sweat and my hair stuck to my neck( rhymed ) at first I thought what happened this morning was a dream but my throbbing temple told me enough, enough to know that its time to leave the nest and grow up I got up and struggled to walk to the door with my beating head hurting with each step I took, when I finally reached down stairs mostly everyone is smiling and asking "If I was alright" and I nodded politely and answered "yea I'm fine just a twinge of pain." When I was free from the questions I went outside and started walking towards my house when I see Team Natsu(minus Natsu) with Lisanna waiting for me outside my house with evil smirks on their faces.

* * *

><p>Lisanna walked up to Lucy and whispered in her ear "Did you enjoy your few hours of fame you attention hog your nothing like me remember that, before you I was the cute one and I will not place 2nd to a motherless bitch you better enjoy whatever friends you think you have by tomorrow everyone will hate you." Then Lisanna snapped her fingers and Erza equiped her spicked mace and started to walk manically towards Lucy while chuckling quietly towards herslf, she then proceeded to slash downward cutting Luy's body and leaving a deep gash in Lucy's torso blood gushed out of the cut and Lucy fell on the ground barely consicous but she stood up trying not to appear weak. Gray who was watching silently decided to intervene he grabbed Erza's shoulder and said " Erza don't you think thats enough we don't want her dead or the plan won't work and besides I didn't get hit her yet leave some for the rest of us!" Erza finally relented and let Gray take over ,Lucy was now in a puddle of her blood when Gray got into his stance and shouted" Ice-make Knuckle" 10 giant fist came out of the ground and smashed into lucy's battered body she then passed out, Lisanna walked up to Lucy and did a mini take-over to her hand to make cat claws and scratched a medium sized scar on her neck then they left Lucy knowing her spirits would save her life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Lucy's Pov-<strong>

_Have _ _you _ _ever_ _felt_ _so_ _much_ _pain_ _it_ _feels_ _like_ _every_ _nerve_ _in_ _your_ _body is screamimg at you to end your life just to make the pain go away?_

I woke up again with bandages mostly all over my body my chest stung like a bitch and my head was still throbbing I turned to the side to see Loke's worried face and Virgo at his side still emotionless while holding a first- aid kit. " Lucy are you ok?" Asked Loke. "Hime-sama can I be punished" asked Virgo and I almost fell off the bed in shock." Guys I'm alright just alittle shaken up" I replied. "Lucy where is Wendy we can have her fix your wounds" questioned Loke " Wendy is on a mission with Natsu and won't be back until 2 days from now" I answered. "Lucy I think you should leave the guild"said Loke "NO"I shouted "I'm not leaving my nakama I'm not weak I can take a little fight and verbal you forgotten where I grew up? I asked. "Thats not what I mean I think you should train to become stronger and prove Erza, Gray, and Lisanna wrong" said Loke "Well when you put it that way the answer is still…no, Natsu hasn't done anything wrong to me "Yet"Loke pointed out. "Anyway he's my bestfriend I could never leave like that" " I may also have feelings for him too"I replied quietly "Fine we'll see in 2 days and see how much of a friend you are too Natsu" replied Loke angrily before he disappeared into the Spirit World taking Virgo with him. " Yea we'll see in 2 days we'll see where Natsu's heart lies" I said into my pillow as I turned over to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>-No one's Pov-<strong>

His hair blowing in the wind the mission was almost over, then he could go home and confess to her. "Do you think they will believe us, you know what we found out about them?" asked a little girl "They will have to believe us 'sides its almost time to go home no second guessing" replied a mystery voice. As the 2 people walked they saw the sun peek over the horizon as it lit up the town telling the towns people to wake up. "Come on buddy lets go I wanna get some food." "Aye" a tiny voice squeaked

As the sun was still rising it caught the mystery voices hair, the salmon color sticking up in every direction and defying the laws of gravity.

"Come on Happy I wanna see Lucy "

"Aye **Natsu …"**

A/N Natsu coming ,who's this little girl? Who will Natsu choose? Whats Lisanna's plan? All these questions not enough answers.

Also my first 1,000 word chapter yay expect more of them R&R moslty review, reviews are welcomed

Thank You to Everyone who reviewed, read and follows me now even though I'm an amatuer writer but I will get better!


	3. Near death

***Last Time***

**"Aye Natsu…"**

* * *

><p><strong>-Two Days earlier-<strong>

Lucy woke up with the sun in her eyes and she groaned at the thought of moving from her comfortable poisition, suddenly Loke opened his gate along with Virgo. "How are you feeling today princess any of your wounds hurting"he asked "Not until you brought them up" she replied back." Hime-sama can I be punished? Virgo asked " Virgo you won't be punished but you can help me change my wounds before they get infected" Lucy asked. Virgo with a look of disappointment because she wouldn't be punished walked over to her master and started changing her bandages, while she was doing that Loke said in a flirty manner "Princess you should of called me last night so I could help you _sleep_ off the pain" Lucy blushing like a strawberry and screeched " Loke" and Lucy kicked him in the eye. Through out the town a scream was heard of " My glasses"

* * *

><p><strong>-Back to Lucy's apartment-<strong>

Loke was seen huddling in the corner while hold a broken pair of his shades/glasses (I don't even know) rocking himself back and forth while in a deranged state. Virgo after she was done re-changing Lucy's bandages walked up to Loke and opened her gate and dragged him by the ear to the Spirit World.

* * *

><p><strong>- Lucy's Pov-<strong>

Once they left I almost jumped up in pain my neck was throbbing. _Did Virgo miss a wound or something?_ I walked to my bathroom and inspected my neck there was a scar. _"How did Virgo miss this, Its Huge!" I thought. _The scar wasn't as bad as I thought it was it will probably shrink over time. I took a quick shower and changed into a red tube top with gold frills and orange short-shorts with a red belt and my normal black boots,"_looking at my outfit reminds me of Natsu's and my magic."_ I thought.

**…Walking to the guild like a Boss Ass Bitch…**

I midly thought about Lisanna's threat, but what could she do in One day its just not possible, I laughed a little at that thought as I burst open the guild doors.

* * *

><p><strong>-Cana,Mirajane,Levy and Gajeel Pov-<strong>

Shit's about to happen!

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback… A day ago-<strong>

Gray, Erza, and Lisanna pushed open the doors meekly, bruises litered their bodies they looked like they were ran over by a magic vehical, then hit by every Magnolia train that comes into the train station. The guild members gasped Erza coughed out blood before saying " Lucy attacked us when we tried to apologize for kicking her off the team." Gray hacked then cleared his throat saying " She casted Urano Metria on us and while we were dazed she had her spirits beat us up." Lisanna looking the worst out of them coughed up a pile of blood and croaked " Please help us " them they passed out. The guild members rushed towards them and surrounded their bodies, Mirajane pushed towards the front and lifed up her sister's body while crying a river of tears, Gajeel along with Levy picked up Gray but not before Gajeel threw Erza over his shoulder. They carried them to the infirmary and started treating their wounds, Levy accidently brushed against one of Gray's cuts and she quickly pulled her hand back while walking out the door. When she sat at Gajeel ( lonely) table they struck up a conversation when Gajeel suddenly asked "why do you have makeup on you?" " huh what are you talking about?" she questoned " You have makeup on your hand " he replied " This is Gra- _she looked at her hand and saw a makeup smudge along with the remants of a spell_, I mean this is Gray's cut that I brushed against. " " Well when I wateched Erza and Lisanna puke out blood it smelled fake and their cuts look like one of those Makeup magic toys" Levy looked at him weirdly and questioned " How do you know about that?" " I smell a bunch of women and girls using it whenever I walk past them" "So, that means Gray was using makeup, wow does he have any pride." " Surprisingly, All of their bruises are real so either Lucy spirits punch harder than we thought or they all abused themselves to make Lucy look bad." Gajeel said. "Obviously they abused themselves to make Lucy look bad." Said Mira joining the conversation along with Cana who nodded her head. "Cana told me that those wounds were fake and I may have threw Lisanna a little hard on the bed thays why she's sleeping right now.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback within a flashback Mira's Pov-<strong>

Cana motioned me over and I set Lisanna down on a empty table " Mira those wounds on Erza,Grey and Lisanna are fake" " What how could they be fake Lisanna and Erza coughed out BLOOD" I wispered/shouted. " I don't know but my cards told me to be wary of those three and to warn everyone I can cause they are going to cause serious trouble for Lucy." I knew than that my own little sister was lying. I walked over to lisanna and roughly picked her up I walked up the stairs and opened the infirmary door with one hand and walked in, I then proceded to 'trip' on a 'imaginary rock' amd dropped Lisanna making her hit her head on the bed railing and really knocking her out if she was faking it or not, she was going to be out of for awhile.

* * *

><p>"So Lisanna faked it and Erza and Gray went along with it they might be under a spell, I need to go to the library." Levy concluded while running to the library with Gajeel not far behing her.<p>

"They should just get married already." Mira said. Cana nodded her head again while trying to think of Lisanna's plan, she suddenly jumped out of her chair, scratched her hair like a mad woman and screamed "I NEED BOOZE!" "Ok Cana just get off the table." Mira said with a evil aura surrounding her.

* * *

><p>And they all lived happily ever after …NOT<p>

Lisanna bitched the whole story up :p

* * *

><p>AN: Random reader review "bitch why the eff you update today and write a short ass chapter when you said that yesterday you were gonna write two chapters(this didn't happen…yet)

Me: I 'm sorry please hit me( bends head) I went out yesterday and came back late and died and when I was became alive again it was Sunday. Also my charger just botched up and now I 'm having troubles charging my tablet and its were I write my fanfictions so yay my weekend sucked ball sacks I'll try to update as quick as possible but untill this problem is fixed be prepared for the most random of updates in the whole world


	4. Fatal Wounds

**-Last Time-**

**Mirajane said with an evil aura surrounding her**

* * *

><p>* <strong>Lucy's Pov*<strong>

When I opened the doors, the noise level dropped and ** mostly** everyone was glaring at me, if looks could kill I would be a pile of bones by now. Bisca asked where I got my wounds and I said "Gray, Lisanna, and Erza beat me up on my way home" Suddenly the guild members laughed as if they heard a joke and a few even said " I knew Erza wouldn't get beat up like that with out getting a few hits in I mean look at her" they chuckled. I blinked and said "Um…what are you guys talking about." "Oh you didn't know apparently Erza,Gray, and Lisanna were beat up by you but that can't be right now can it?" A random member questioned sarcasticly. "Your absolutely right I mean how could _**I **_do that I'm so weak." I felt bad about berating myself but if its to prove myself innocent I would do it. "You know what why don't we just ask them to see is Lucy is telling the truth."snarled Romeo, of all people I thought he would have a little faith in me. "All right lets go do that." I said confidently.

_I shouldn't of done that, I have a bad feeling about this situation. I thought in my head_

* * *

><p><strong>* Still Lucy's Pov*<strong>

When we entered the infirmary it quickly became over crowded and some members had to stay out ironicly those members were Cana,Gajeel,Mira, and Levy but one satanic glare from Mira had the guild members parting the crowd into two even lines with Mira smiling a smile that spelled punisment if someone disobeyed her, Cana who wobbled like a drunk man because she was drunk, Gajeel who kept a straight face on but as he was walking behind Cana re-enforced the glare Mira gave, and lastly Levy who scurred behind Gajeel and smiled awkwardly at the scared members especially Jet and Droy who had foul smells coming from their pants and a puddle of piss underneath them. Mira gently shook a sleeping Lisanna (A/N- more like passed out. Read the last chapter) awake, when Lisanna was opening her eyes her pupils suddenly dialated and she shot out of the bed and started screaming like a mad woman, she was shaking and pointing her finger at me and gasping for breath from her scream and burst out crying and chocked out the words " How could you do that to us we only wanted to apologizs and be friends again especially me we never got to talk and get close like you are with Levy. As she was saying those words everyone glared at me (excluding Mira,Cana,Gajeel and Levy) I just stood there shocked before I felt a muscular hand clamp around my wrisit, it was Elfman with a glare I never could of thought he could pull off he angrily said "being a bitch to my sister is not a being a man." Wow he never cursed at me before then he said in a monotone voice " Can you leave your prescence is making her feel sad." And he flung me into the CLOSED door …hard. I felt me shoulder burst in pain and I knew that this would be a black bruise in the morning if I lived to see tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Lucy yanked open the infirmary door and walked out a few fairytail members followed her, before she made it to the guild's main doors Alzack and Bisca fired two shots into Lucy's shoulder, she fell down on the ground bleeding profoundly , Elfman walked over and did a half body-takeover to his arm and Jet Black Sword became his arm. Elfman picked Lucy up with his free hand and stabbed her through her shoulder to the bone, her head that was limp at the time shot up and her face contorted into excruciating pain he slowly pulled his arm out he then proceded to do an X slash to her clothes and stabbed her through the stomach and twisted and turned until he felt her guts were grinded up on his arm and jerked pulling blood and little pieces of her guts on his claws. There was a gapping hole in Lucy's stomach and she finally passed out in a pool of her blood, Mira who heard the scream was delayed to help Lucy when her sister cried out "that she needed Mira-nee to patch her up." Mira who was about to start her task then remembered that Lisanna's wounds were fake and rushed out of the infirmary to see a nightmare. There was Lucy in a pool of blood and the guild members staring at her passed out body in satisfaction, she was more horrified to see her Brother with blood on his right arm wondering what happened she asked Elfman all he said was he "took care of business." Mira came to Lucy's body and lifted her on her shoulder, blood spilled on the back and the side of her dress, but she could care less she started walking when she heard a shrill sound of Levy screaming "Lu-chan, Lu-chan wake up please, please Lu-chan then she went on her knees in Lucy's blood and started wailing, Gajeel tried to calm her down but she was having none of it and smacked his hand away and took out her light pen and wrote a spell she never would have used, she spelled… Destruction and the guild structure disappeared and the guild members looked in shock. Mira choosing to ignore it walked out of what was left of the guild and went down to Porlyusica's tree house. When Porlyusica opened the door to yell about the stench of humans she saw the passed out Lucy who was loosing blood quickly and opened the door wider and herded Mira inside and set Lucy down on a medical cot. She could tell right away that Lucy's life was slipping fast and she needed medical attention now, she got out her herbs and for once didn't complain about Mira being there.<p>

* * *

><p>It took Porlyusica 4 hours to stable lucy, she would of finished quicker if Wendy was there but she was on a mission. Mira looked tired and fell asleep while holding Lucy's pale hand. Mira woke in the morning to see Porlyusica checking Lucy to see if she was ok and sighed, Mira not understanding the sigh asked why she did it and Porlyusica said " Lucy is very lucky to be alive but its a wonder how fast her wounds are healing its amazing yet suspicious, she should wake up this afternoon. Mira patiently waited until noon when Lucy's eyes began to stir.<p>

A/N sooo what did you think if your curious about the time its after the GMG arc also Lisanna,Erza and Gray hurt themselves after beating up Lucy if your confused about that. I also redid the 3rd chapter its now an actual chapter I also had a Erza moment in my a/n in the last chapter. R&R mostly review lots of reviews I LOVE REVIEWS but reading is nice too. Ja ne


	5. Natsu back

**-Last time-**

**Mira patiently waited until noon when Lucy's eyes began to stir.**

* * *

><p>Lucy began to open her eyes when her eyes focused, she noticed a blurry figure but the thing she recognized was the white hair she almost screamed if it hadn't been for Porlyusica shouting for Mira to get out of her house because it stunk of humans. Lucy stared at Mira and burst into tears and wailed to the ceiling,screaming" Why me WHY ME I've tried to be good but EVERYONE LEAVES ME BEHIND!" Mira looked at the girl with pity wondering how such a nice girl could go through so much pain? Lucy stumbled out of bed the wound on her stomach opening up again making the bandages red with her blood, Mira shouted" Lucy what are you doing" and ran towards her to help her stand up. Lucy put one hand on her stomach to put pressure on the wound then with the other hand yanked her arm out of Mira's grasp, Mira gasped and tried to hold in her tears but she couldn't and tears ran freely down her cheeks. Lucy looked around and saw new clothes probably picked out by Mira folded up next to her cot and she put them on with difficulty and the result was a black T-shirt with a yellow star pattern, black jeggings( I LOVE JEGGINGS) with a yellow galaxy on them, and black ankle boots with white dots on the side that looked like tiny stars. When she was dressed Mira meekly asked if she could fix Lucy's hair which Lucy replied with a "yes", Mira grabbed her hair and put it up on right side of her of her head making a high side ponytail with two black star hair clips. Lucy said a quiet thanks and slid off the bed, while clenching her stomach in pain Porlyusica walked in the room to see Lucy dressed and kneeling on the ground panting in pain, she walked over and shoved leaves in Lucy's mouth and Lucy forced them down her throat while gagging. Porlyusica told Lucy to "drink lots of water and eat these leaves she mixed with herbs and different medication." Lucy nodded and gave her thanks through clenched teeth and slowly walked home, when she got to her room she fell on her stomach and screamed in pain into her pillow Lucy rolled over and looked at her ceiling wondering when Natsu was coming back from the mission. Suddenly her window was thrown open and there was Natsu with a pissed off expression he was grinding his teeth together and flames were behind him telling her how fast he had ran towards her house. Natsu looked at her wounds and clenched his hands and spat " Tell me it isn't true Lucy you didn't beat up our TEAM and Lisanna !" Lucy looked towards Natsu and asked " You've been with me since day 1 Natsu why don't you figure it out?" Surprisenly he smiled and the flames went out he walked towards me and hugged me being careful of my wounds then he punched me in the stomach making me pass out. The last thing I saw was him glaring at my hand where my Fairytail mark lay.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Natsu's Pov Flashback-<strong>

I saw the town of Magnolia and smiled softly, "Alright Wendy lets get goin and get to the guild" " Ok Natsu-chan I'm ready" Wendy said. We walked to the guild with Happy napping on my head and Charle in Wendy's arms when Charle had a horrified look on her face now I mostly didn't respect people's privacy so I immediatly asked "Charle whats wrong did ya have a vision or somethin." She hesitated to answer but relented and said " I saw Lisanna standing over a body and smirking evilly and you were holding Lisanna's waist with an emotionless look on your face. Wendy looked at me with a worried face and said" What did body look like?" Charle replied "I'm not really sure but it was female with blon- _oh my god_ it was Lucy-san!" "Lucy, why would I hurt Luce?" I questioned. "I don't know Natsu-san but I think we should be wary of Lisanna." Charle said. "Lisanna's my friend and she would never hurt anybody without a reason" I said confidently. After I said that we walked to the guild in silence, as we were walking the smell of dark magic entered my nose I looked at Wendy and she looked scared and worried I gussed she smelled it too. We picked up the pace and the dark magic smell was getting more intense as we were approaching the guild, now we were worried the guild was attacked while we were gone, we were running to the guild and we burst through the doors panting and out of breath we got into a defensive position but stopped to see everyone was okay. As we entered the guild everyone had a depressing aura around them, wow if they depressed now wait until they hear about the cost and damages I did on this recent mission. "Hey guys whats with silence around here oh and where is Lucy?" I questioned. The depressing aura turned into an angrey one and Elfman stood up and said"I taught that bitch a lesson she shouldn't of hurt Lisanna and YOUR teamates I hope she's dead." My blood started to boil and the temperature shot up to dangerous levels and Elfman took a step back in horror. " WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT LUCY" I shouted. Elfman tried to defend himself by saying " That bitc- "I glared at him."I mean Lucy beat up Erza, Lisanna and Gray and dare try to say they beat her up and why are you defending Lucy didn't you say you would protect Lisanna?" I calmed down and ran towards the infirmary and peeked inside and there was Erza wiping her cuts OFF ,Gray was sitting up and winching and I thought they weren't faking until Gray started also wiping his cuts off. I stared in shock and burst open the door Erza and Gray froze and then started groaning and moaning in fake pain I stared at them in mock surprise and started playing along saying "Erza, Gray who did this you." "It was Lucy" snarled Gray "Oh"I said " Oh, is all you have to say Natsu we almost died!" Erza nearly screamed. "Well yea because Erza your an S-Class mage how do you get beaten up by Lucy." I said "She casted Urano Metria on us" Gray said, he actually looked scared. "Well how did she cast Urano Metria on you?" I questioned "We don't know only Lisanna knows, she got hit the most because she was in front when Lucy casted the spell" replied Gray, and just like she knew we were talking about her Lisanna's eyes began to twitch and then she opened her eyes, when she saw Natsu she flew out of the bed like she was never hurt at all and started wrapping her arms around him she started bawling fake tears on his vest and he really wanted nothing more than to rip her arms off and get her to calm down. "So Lisanna how are you feeling?" Natsu questioned. "Oh Natsu I'm so glad your here Lucy beat me up badly but I survived just to see your face" Lisanna said " Yea thats great and all but how did Lucy look while she was attacking you." Natsu looked at her, "Ok Natsu I'll tell you but promise not to hate Lucy after." Replied Lisanna in fake worriedness. "I could never hate her I lo- like her Lisanna." Natsu said while blushing a little. "You do?Well Natsu your going to love this story" replied Lisanna darkly.

* * *

><p><strong>-Lisanna's Pov-<strong>

I was walking with Erza and Gray to Lucy's house to apologize and try to be friends with her. We waited for a little whilebefore Lucy came into view with a bandage around her head." Omg Lucy are you okay?" I asked. "Okay OKAY NO I'm not okay Gray just KNOCKED ME OUT WITH A FUCKING CHAIR" screamed Lucy. "Please Lucy stop yelling your making a scene and Gray had a reason to throw the chair" I said " What would that reason be" said Lucy through clenched teeth. "Oh there was a big bug near your head, Gray said your afraid of bugs he was only thinking about your safety." I said. "Bitch please did you really think I would believe that lie" and Lucy slapped and punched me in the faceI fell towards the ground cutely. Gray and Erza who watched in horror came to my side and got down on one knee and examined my extremly red face and when they stood up Gray had a pissed off look in his eye and Erza was alread requiping into a deadly armor. "Oh no you don't "said Lucy and her hands went to her Key ring and she pulled a gold key "Virgo" ands bell sounds were heard and a maid with pink hair and chains stood before us. "Virgo get that lying bitch" said Lucy " Yes hime-sama" said Virgo and she ran towards us and then jumped into the ground . I was about to laugh when I saw Erza and Gray looking around frantically suddenly Virgo jumped out of the hole and chains shot foward binding Erza,Gray and me to each other as we tried to move the chains got tighter and it started to cut my skin. I looked at Lucy as she walked towards us her hand hovered above a gold lion key she grabbed it and said " leo" and a handsome man came out of this blinding light he gave us a once-over before smiling sadly. "Loke beat them up and keep them busy while I get the spell together" Lucy said "Yes Hime-sama" Loke replied and he started beating us up while we tried to loosen the chain. Suddenly a giant magic circle appeared above and under Lucy and she started chanting

_"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._  
><em>All the stars, far and wide...<em>  
><em>Show me thy appearance...<em>  
><em>With such shine.<em>  
><em>Oh Tetrabiblos... <em>  
><em>I am the ruler of the stars...<em>  
><em>Aspect become complete...<em>  
><em>Open thy malevolent gate.<em>  
><em>Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... <em>  
><em>Shine!<em>  
><em><strong>Urano Metria!"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>-<em>Natsu's Pov**

"Once the spell hit we were knocked out from the impact." Lisanna said. I looked at her "So your saying Lucy casted the spell by herself." I questioned "Yes thats exactly what I'm saying" replied Lisanna. "Alright thanks Lisanna I knew I could count on you"I said through fake happiness and I pushed her off my arm and set her on the bed she started blushing "I think you should get your rest and get better" I told her " But Natsu-kun can you sleep next to me and keep me warm" she said while bitting her bottom lip "I would love to but maybe another time" I said while running out of the infirmary if I had stayed longer I might of heard her whisper "_'he's going after **her**_ again." I ran out of the guild and almost crashed into Levy but Gajeel quickly pulled her out of the way "Ehhh Natsu your back" said Levy " Yah I just got back today do you know were I could find Lucy" I questioned "Why do you wanna know Salamander got business with bunny girl" said a smirking Gajeel while Levy got out her Light Pen "What do you want with Lu-chan going to hurt her again a third time" questioned Levy while having an angrey face on. "What are you guys talking about why would I hurt her"I said "You aren't, Lisanna,Gray,Erza,Elfman,Alzack and Bisca all beat her near death for the past two days" she said while counting on her fingers. I must of had a pretty scary face on because Levy was looking at me in fear. "Ne Natsu are you ok" she asked while gulping "Yea I'm fine why" I asked while digging my fingers into my skin almost tearing skin. " Anyway wheres Lucy" I questioned again "I think she's at Porlyusica healing up." Stated Levy "THANKS LEVY" I shouted as I ran towards the East Forest.

**A/N **I'll tell you the truth I could of had this chapter out days ago but I was feeling lazy but I did it 2120 words oh yea I'm going to write a one-shot on Masters abscence instead of having him in this chapter R&R mostly Review and critsim is needed you have to love your haters(not) since Natsu's age isn't listed he's 19 and Lucy is 18


	6. The promise and blood

**-Last time-**

**I shoued as I ran towards the east forest**

* * *

><p><strong>*Nastu's Pov*<strong>

As I was running a gang of Vulcans were chasing after me with clubs in their hands I jumped up and turned around quickly, I felt my fire in my stomach and shouted "**Fire dragon's roar**" and the flames shot out of my mouth charring the Vulcans and leaving them smoking, as I fell I did a backflip and landed on my feet "Yosh now to find Lucy" I proclaimed to myself and continued running. When I saw Porlyusica's house in view I slowed to a stop but it wasn't fast enough and I crashed through her door "Natsu what are you doing here?" A voice said ***Bam* **a broom smacked me in my face and spit flew from my mouth "WHY DID YOU JUST BREAK MY DOOR" someone yelled in my ear; my ears started ringing but I saw the familiar pink hair "Oi WHERE IS LUCY" another smack from the broom "WHY ARE YOU YELLING IN MY HOUSE" finally my ears stopped ringing but my head hurt like hell and I saw a red aura around the pink lady and she was holding her broom ready to hit me again. I noticed Mira sitting on a bed with her hands on her lap and smiling at us I noticed the red aura was getting bigger so I jumped near Mira and hid behid her, then a large dark purple aura was released "Natsu" a dark and sickly sweet voice said, it was Mira "Are you going to pay for that door" and the aura seemed to be closing in around me "Mmmiiii- I studdered and cleared my throat "Mira o-of course I'm going to pay did you think I was going to make you pay for it?" and saying that the aura decreased a little. "Well Natsu how considerate of you but, do take care of people's things or you'll pay the price ." Then the aura disappeared completely and Mira was smiling again like normal. I took out some of the jewels I earned from my last mission and handed them to Mira "oh yea where's Lucy thats why I came here" I told her, the smile vanished from Mira lips so fast it startled me I looked over at the pink witch and she was sitting on an armchair and reading a book called "_Discipline Techniques With a Broom" _and not paying attention to us. "What are you not telling me Mira, whats wrong with Lucy" I almost screamed at her."You see Natsu, Elfman almost killed Lucy yesterday because he believed Lisanna's lie." She said sadly "WHAT is that what he meant by saying he taught Lucy a lesson" I seethed "Yes" she said quietly and the room started heating up, my temperature shot up and the heat eminating from my body almost suffocated Mira and the old hag " N-natsu calm down" Mira said through ragged breathing; then a broom hit my face and that familiar red aura was back "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING,ARE YOU TRYING TO BURN MY HOUSE!?"screamed the hag then she kicked me out of her house and I hit my head on a tree, I was still pissed off so I ran deep into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mira's Pov-<strong>

When Porlyusica-san kicked Natsu out of her house my thoughts were brought back to Lucy "_How is she going to work and earn money if once she steps foot into the guild she gets hurt by her "Nakama" maybe she should quit the guild and go somewhere else, but that emotional burden would make her go suicidal or she might hold a grudge against the guild memebers, Wait what if she never finds out the guild members were tricked."_ I felt like my brain was going to explode with all these thoughts going through my head but I continued thinking until I had an idea and it might be Lucy's only hope.

I can't believe I'm going to do this but it might be the only safe option and they might even fall in love with each other _"Kyah pink haired brown eyed babies"_ and with that last thought I went to go find Natsu. When I saw the trees burned and scortched and plants on fire only one thing came to mind…"_my love plan is totally going to work_."

* * *

><p><strong>-Natsu's Pov-<strong>

The forest started to get thicker and as my face was slapped multiple times with trees and low-hanging vines which didn't help my anger since I was losing patience, I probably would of calmed down if I didn't tripped over a log and that was it **"AHHHHHHHH"**I screamed and released my magic and it burned the trees and plants and left a huge black patch where I was laying.

I was starting to cool down when Mira burst through some black srubs she looked at me then the damage, at first I thought she was going to yell at me for burning a good quarter of the forest but instead she started smiling like a crazy person while wispering something about a "love plan", then a look of guilt flashed across her eyes and she locked her gaze on me. Mira started walking towards me I almost wanted to back away but she put her hand on my soulder and said" Natsu I need you and Lucy to quit the guild." The shock on my face was evidant and I gulped before saying"Mira what are you talking about why would I leave my only family after Igneel disappeared?" "I UNDERSTAND NATSU BUT DO YOU WANT LUCY TO KEEP GETTING HURT BY YOUR"ONLY" FAMILY" she screamed while tears ran down her cheeks, " Don't you get it? The guild won't stop hurting Lucy till she is killed"she wimpered " B-but if we told them the truth I bet they will stop hurting Lucy" I countered defiantly "Natsu do it for Lucy's safety" she said "…alright Mira I'll do it."I relented "One last thing… you're going to have to leave today, its not safe for Lucy to stay in Magnolia anymore" Mira added "What, why so soon can't we stay for a day or two"I questioned "what if Lucy get assainated during your "day or two" and I thought you liked her"she quipped." "Wh-I don't know what your talking about loving Lucy hehe" I laughed awkwardly "I didn't say anything about love" Mira said. "_Damn I'm caught" _I thought in my head, "Anyway I need to disable the tracking spell put on our guildmarks" Mira said changing the subject "What about Lucy's mark" I asked "I will tell master not to track Lucy but Lisanna will try to find your location by tracking your mark" "So she's going to stalk me" I questioned "Yes in the name of love" she answered. Mira started casting the spell and her irises became white and she started going into a trance

_"The light of the fairies has left you_

_We protect you no more_

_Never will we seek you _

_Your life is your own"_

I looked at my Fairytail mark and it became a dull red. When Mira's eyes became their normal blue she almost colapsed but caught herself "Natsu, Lucy went towards her house please protect her" she said almost in tears again "Sure Mira I promise not to let anything happen to her"I promised and Mira visably relaxed. I started to jog towards the guild for a quick fire whiskey and maybe a a few plates of food before going over to Lucy's apartment/house(Idk). When I opened the doors the guild was quiet "_wierd" _I thought the guild members were all asleep as I took a few steps into the guild the unmistakable smell of blood entered my nose and it was coming from…

* * *

><p><strong>AN -yes a cliff hanger again, anyway I'm working on a valentine one-shot so no more updates (unless I change my mind) until after Valentines Day the one-shot is going to be long so thats why. Also I'm changing how I write starting with chapter 7. R&R sorry this took so long I had a very small authors block. I came up with the spell for disabaling the Fairytail mark just saying.**


	7. Betrayals and Punches?

***Last Time***

**I took a few steps into the guild the unmistakable smell of blood entered my nose and it was coming from…**

* * *

><p><strong>-Natsu's Pov-<strong>

...The imfirmary…

I ran up the stairs and kicked open the_ 'slanted'?!_ door to find blood splatered around the infrimary

Erza _was_ passed out on the infirmary bed and bleeding from big gashes all over her body they looked like they were done from an axe, a really big one.

Gray looked like shit "_well thats normal for him, but this time its with more blood_" I thought and almost chuckled if he was wasn't being crushed by a giant boulder

I pushed it off of him and smacked him in the face a couple of times to see if he was consicous or not, he gladly wasn't.

The scent of blood was gradually getting stronger as I entered the bathroom, I heard gurgling sounds and saw Lisanna face down in the sink that was overflowing with a mixture of blood and water

I grabbed her arms and legs and picked her up carefully and placed her on the floor since the beds were destroyed ,I looked at Lisanna's face expectedly "_now just to wait for her to move_" I thought, after a minute of her not moving I softly tapped her cheeks

"Lisanna, Oi Lisanna wake up"I asked and shook her shoulders, she still didn't move " _Is this normal_" I thought while trying to rack through my brain for a solution

"SHIT, WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO" I screamed and furiously scratched my head, trying to remember anything to try and save Lisanna life

"Oh, wait I think I remembered" I exclaimed

I set Lisanna up and slapped my hand on her back a couple of times

***cough*** ***cough*** "What happened" asked Lisanna coughing out water and looking dazed and confused

"Lisanna are you ok?" I asked kneeling next to her

"Natsu~"She cooed "I'm soo~ glad you saved me" Lisanna said in delight while latching on my arm and rubbing her head against my face

"Lisanna stop that itches" I sneezed

"Sorry Natsu I just missed you sooooooooooooo-" I get it" I interjected.

"Oh, Natsu you would't believe what happened when you left"Lisanna said while dramatically falling in my arms

"What?" I asked

"Lucy's spirits did this to us" Lisanna said seriously "t-thats not possible" I said

They're a bunch of bullies, some white cow came out of nowhere and used a axe and cut up Erza , then some maid came and threw a boulder at Gray while he was sleeping"she said

"What happened to you?" I asked

"Well I went to the bathroom to wash my hands when the faucet started to rattle and it burst with water and a mermaid came out, then she repeatedly slammed some jar on my head and started to drown me in water.

"_Thats sounds exactly like Taurus, Virgo, and Aquarius_" I thought

"Lisanna are you sure about what you saw?" I asked skeptically

"Are you saying that I'm lying, me your childhood bestfriend" she said while tilting her head

"Just because we've known each other for a long time doesn't mean you can't lie" I said while narrowing my eyes at her

"Well I would never do that to you" she scowled

"To make sure I think I'll check on Lucy just to be safe" I said while opening the door

"Wait Natsu do you even trust me at all" Lisanna frowned

"I-I trust you" I said hesitantly

"Good, because to prove I'm not lying to you, sniff the room" she said

" I already did, thats how I found you"

"Why don't you sniff deeper?" She said darkly

"Ok" I said creeped out

I sniffed, the scent of blood entered my nose but another scent was there " _how did I not pick this up_" I thought

It smelled like strawberrys "_Lucy's smell_" I wispered horrified

"See Natsu I am telling the truth" she said smirking and putting something conspicuously in her pocket "_probably something girly_" I thought and brushed off any suspicious feeling

"Natsu" she said with tears going down her cheeks

"What Lisanna are you hurt some where else?" I asked concered

"Lucy hurt us and s-she even took master captive" Lisanna said bursting into tears

"SHE WHAT?! I screamed bursting into flame almost scorching Lisanna

"Thats right Natsu I heard them from downstairs before I was attacked, Lucy was threatening Matser to cast sleeping magic on the guild or else she would, she would-" she said stuttering

"Lisanna you don't have to force yourself just tell me where Lucy is" I said with a dark look

"Of course she ran off to her house" she said wiping tears from her face

"Alright Lisanna you just stay here and rest, ok?"

"Ok Natsu" Lisanna said yawning and laying on the ground

Once I closed the busted up door I turned to the wall next to me and punched a hole into it

"Lucy your going to pay" I hiss

I walk down the stairs and stare at the sleeping faces of my guild members and released a angry sigh

"I really d-" I con't complete the sentence because once I looked up I noticed there were gaping holes in the ceiling and walls

Actually now that I think about it the guild has been looking messier than usual since this morning when Wendy and I returned

"Wonder why"I thought aloud

"Anyway off topic what do I do about Lucy" I said while pacing around the guild

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" an ear piercing scream vibrated off the walls of the guild it was coming from the infirmary

It was Lisanna, I raced up the stairs and flung the door open again

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!**" I shouted

A cloaked person stood above Lisanna holding a dagger against Lisanna's neck

The person looked up startled and jumped off of Lisanna's body and leaped out of an open window, but as the person lept the scent of strawberries hit my nose

"LUCY?!" I yelled after her and jumped out of the window

We were running down the street when 'Lucy' slowed down and turned down an alley

"Oi, Lucy whats going on?" I snarled

'Lucy' slowly back away into a brick wall and started 'going through' the wall

"What the fuck?!" I shouted the scent had disappeared

I turned around and nearly chocked on spit because 'Lucy' appeared again and started running out of the alley

Dazed and confused I gave chase to 'Lucy' again

I chased 'her' all the way to Strawberry St. I used my flames to give me more speed so I could catch 'her'

'Lucy' ran to her apartment and jumped '_through' _her windows "She is not getting away" I hissed under my breath and grabbed hold of the windows ledge and pulled myself up

I threw open Lucy's window, my flames not totally going out were roaring behind me

Lucy looked at me with a startled face as she stared at my pissed expression

I was grinding my teeth together

I looked at her wounds and clenched my hands trying not to wince so I quickly looked into her eyes and spat "Tell me it isn't true Lucy you didn't beat up our TEAM and Lisanna!"

Lucy looked shocked but replied" You've been with me since day 1 Natsu why don't you figure it out?"

_"Well Lucy has never been able to jump or mold through things and Lucy would never use her spirits to hurt anyone from the guild I need to hear Lucy's story"_ I thought

I smile at Lucy, she looks surprised as I go to her and hug her being careful of her injuries

When she relaxed into my arms I punched her in the stomach

Lucy gave me a questioning glare before she passed out

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So…its been awhile (2-3 months) Before you guys kill me I have an excuse I have been doing projects and loooooong hw's that require most of my time now while this excuse is true the REAL reason is I was too lazy to post the chapter I had it all typed out and everything but I was too lazy so…enjoy this crappy chapter R&R **


	8. Troll

***Last time***

**Lucy gave me a questioning glare before she passed out**

* * *

><p><strong>-Back at Fairy Tail-<strong>

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY GUILD?!" Markarov screamed as he walked through the barely standing Fairy Tail doors

"The guild looks like this everyday, I don't see a difference" Charle said sarcastically

Markarov face was truning red from anger

Pantherlily put his hand on Markarov's shoulder

"Master don't you think you should be more concerned about the guild members?" Said Pantherlily's rough voice

"They're fine look they're sleeping like babies" Markarov grabbed a 'sleeping' Jet and shook him around "See totally asleep"

Charle slapped a 'sleeping' Happy in the face " Master I don't think they're are asleep, Happy would of been shoving a fish in my face the moment I walked through the doors."

"Hmmmm" Markarov pondered "They're probaby just drunk" he said as he walked up whatever stairs were left to get to his office and slammed the door.

"Something isn't right about this situation, Charle" Pantherlily said

"I know and I think it has something to do with Lisanna" Charle said

"Why would you say that?" Pantherlily questioned

"I had a vision about her when Natsu,Wendy and Happy came back from their recent mission."

"What was the vision about? Pantherlily asked

"It was about Lisanna standing over a body that we recognized as Lucy she was smirking evilly while Natsu was holding Lisanna's waist with an emotionless look on his face."

"Is that all that was in the vision? Asked Pantherlily

"O-of course did you think I was lying?Question Charle

"No not at all" Pantherlily said in a suspicious tone

* * *

><p><strong>-Lucy's Pov-<strong>

I awoke on a dark train with a sore stomach and pained wounds "Eh how did I get here?" I asked aloud while looking at my surroundings

I found my pink suitcase and Natsu's pack haphazardly thrown into a corner but no Natsu, " I wonder where he is"?

"Eurgh" groaned a low voice "KYAH!" I scremed as I limped into the corner where the bags were"L-lucy h-help meeeeee" a voice moaned.

"No, No No No!" I repeated "Momma I'm sorry I knew I shouldn't of taken that book from Levy" I wailed into the corner with my hands covering my head

"LUCE helped ME" the voice groaned

"Ok, ok you don't have to scream, hmpt and only Natsu calls me Luce " I said indignantly while pouting

"It is me" the voice moaned

" Who" I questioned

"Natsu, and you call me an idiot" Natsu said weakly from under the train seat

"First of all how did you get under there, second of all why are we on a train, lastly why is my stuff here?" I questioned angrily while limping over to him

"Well whats your answer?" I questioned sternly… I didn't get a reply except for groans

"Natsu, Natsu, NATSU!" I screamed in his ear making him look at me "wha" he says I stare at him I could practically see question marks floating above his head

…"WHY DID YOU IGNORE ME WHILE I WAS TALKING TO YOU?!" I yelled

"Eurgh ca-can't talk f-fe-feel to si-sick" he moaned while curling up under the seat

"Well don't sleep there, come on lets get you out from under there" I said while weakly pulling Natsu's body from the seat

I managed to drag him to my seat but he ended up throwing up on my seat so I had to drag him to the other seat

I put him on the other seat and he groaned louder I quickly sat next to him pulling his head into my lap, making sure to be careful of my wounds and I massaged his hair making him fall asleep.

I looked out of the window from the train wondering where this new adventure was taking us.

"_Hopefully with Natsu by my side_" I thought while driffting into a dreamless sleep.

"Wait a minute I still don't know any answers!"

"Naaaaaatttsssssuuuuuu!"

* * *

><p>In a mysterious place a creature lifted his head, the blue markings on his scales shone magnificently in the moonlight… before it placed its head back down and went back to resting.<p>

* * *

><p>Firstly I was moving and didn't have time to write<p>

Secondly I was losing inspiration and a secret for the future Lisanna isn't really evil more will be explained later

Thirdly I was cheating on Fairytail to read other fandoms

Lastly This is not the end and tell me what you don't understand

R&R I actually love reading your comments, please tell me how to improve


	9. Walking to the raven's nest

Before you guys break my neck. I'm sorry my life dramatically changed for better and for worst, I won't get into details just know I'm officially ending my love for the Fairy tail anime I've held out for 2 years and now that its back it just doesn't interest me anymore... so I bid you farewell Fairy Tail anime/fandom. that doesn't mean I've given up on this story or any of my stories, it means I will be taking an extended break to regain my Fairy tail love and with winter break approaching I feel like that may be possible again. I especially felt really bad when my phone beeps and I find that someone else is following my story and I'm just not updating. well enough of my babbling mouth here's a preview of what might come/ 9th chapter. If i continue just know that Fairy Tail won't be mentioned in a long time this is now Natsu and Lucy's point of view.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-Lucy's POV-<strong>

I opened my eyes yet they weren't open. _Light. Pain. Great sadness. Warmth._ I felt a million different emotions run its course through my body so I chose 5 things to focus on, the light was coming from sun through the train window.

The pain was coming from my pierced stomach and bruised shoulder- all from Elfman I might add along with other various cuts and bruises from Erza, Grey and Lisana.

The great sadness I was feeling was from the deep betrayal the my 'Nakama' gave me after believing a phony lie straight from that animal's mouth.

Lastly the warmth it felt like I was in a cocoon of love, joy, and happiness...safety... it was perfect. I was drunk on the warmth and I found myself focusing all of my being on that warmth it was so close yet I wanted it to be closer, I wanted it to become a part of me.

I snuggle closer to the warmth and felt an arm wrap itself around my stomach, my stomach throbbed in protest but I ignored it nothing was stopping me from my warmt- wait a second did I just feel an arm wrap itself around my stomach?!

My eyes zoomed into focus my pupils dilated, my muscles tightened. I was in attack mode. _"Luce" _a voice whispered or was it rasping "_Luce I can't breathe!" _

This time it was clear that the voice was struggling to talk better yet breath, I look down to see my arms around Natsu's neck pulling his face into my bosom his blue- no purple face was struggling to breathe in my chest.

I immediately released my choke hold on his neck, he sat up from my lap took a big gulp of air his stomach filling up as if he was eating food or fire or both and exhaled a big breath of air; it was hot I felt like Wakaba when he inhales his cigarette. I chance a look at Natsu's face he seemed content...enough before he collapsed onto the seat again once again in agony from his motion sickness.

_"Diiing" "Now approaching Raven Tail Guild Please exit as this is the last stop for the XX34 one-way railway train station. All new pick-ups will happen 2 business days from now. Thank you and have a nice_ day!"said the conductor's voice.

I slowly turn to Natsu fixing my fiercest glare onto his face, if looks could kill he would be dead ten times over "Natsu please tell me you have money to get us onto the train 2 days from now? " " Well um you see Luce- I mean Lucy I was really rushin' so I only grabbed enough money for one train ride for 2 passengers."

I almost slapped my palm into my head "_What an idiot!" _I thought. "Oh well it can't get much more worst then this can't it Natsu?" " Actually the money for the train was all the money we had so we're broke" he said while smiling a toothy grin.

I wanted to smack that grin to the other side of his head. "So you're telling me we have No Place To SLEEP EITHER?!"my voice raised an octave with each word I said. "That's right Luce now we can camp like I've always wanted to do." Natsu's grin never left his face.

"Natsu what are we going to do I'm severely injured and can't protect myself" I sigh in frustration.

"We're going to Raven Tail obviously!" Natsu exclaimed.

"No, Natsu you're going to Raven Tail I'll wait outside" I huff.

He tilted his head at my statement "Wouldn't it be easier to stick together so I can protect ya?"

This time I really did hit my head with my palm, why didn't I think of that I swear maybe all this physical, mental, and emotional stress is putting my brain on the fritz.

I sigh again "OK Natsu lets go." I went to go grab my bag but as I went to go bend down Natsu grabbed my bag before I could, I blushed at the thought of how much of a gentleman he looked. "_With a little more training Natsu can give off the appearance of someone with a high social class." I thought. _

Natsu grabbed his bag along with my bag and we exited the train. In a short walk we should reach the guild- and by short walk I mean we are hiking up a mountain to reach Raven Tail.

I just hope I can tell Natsu the whole truth during this journey...


End file.
